Found Again
by h2o42
Summary: Cleo Setori died 6 months ago, and when Rikki and Emma discover that she is somehow alive again they attempt to escape with her. When the Police find Cleo, they take her into testing and observation. A group of scientist then kidnaps Cleo, wanting to study a mermaid, without the authorites knowing. Can Rikki and Emma break her out, or will they fall into the same situation as Cleo?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my brand – new story, that has a strange plot – I must say. The idea for this came from a show, but it's plot is different in all aspects! Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Third Person POV:

It had been 6 months since Emma Gilbert, and Rikki Chadwick's best friend, Cleo Setori, had died in a tragic accident. Cleo had been in a car accident, and had been pronounced dead after a night in the ICU.

Emma and Rikki were sipping on their fruit juices, from the Juicenet Cafe, when a feeling of sadness washed over both of them. They both remembered how Cleo used to sit right next to them, laugh and smile, talk and share mermaid secrets. They missed her, but they had recovered bits at a time. Still, they would never, ever, get over her.

"I'll have to be getting back to my shift," Emma told Rikki, as she stood up, and left Rikki.

"See you later, Em," Rikki called back, getting up, and heading out the door

Rikki walked down the beach of the Gold Coast, watching the waves crash peacefully onto the sand. She then looked away from the sea, and she saw the most shocking sight of her entire life. More shocking than seeing her mermaid tail for the first time, more shocking than almost being captured by a freak scientist.

Rikki's POV:

"Hey, Rikki!" A girl who resembled Cleo so much, I almost threw my arms around her and hugged her, called out to me.

"Um," I began, giving her a strange look, even though from giving her one look, anyone would think she was Cleo Setori. "Who are you?"

"Very funny," She replied, with a genuine smile.

"_Cleo_?" I whispered, quietly. "Is it _really _you?"

"Of course," She replied, looking at me like I had 3 eyes. "Rikki, are you feeling alright?" The girl – Cleo, laughed.

"Cleo, you – died," I told her, resulting in her having a shocked look.

"That's not funny, Rikki!" She scolded me, oblivious to the fact she died.

"How are you here? Is this some sort of sick trick?" I questioned her, looking for even an ounce of hesitation.

"Rikki," She told me. "I have _no _idea what you keep blabbing on about, but I'm going to go see Emma. See you later!"

"Wait!" I cried, making her spin around.

"What is it?" Cleo – or she asked, slightly annoyed.

"You can't let people see you! They'll freak out! You _died _six months ago!" I shouted at her, making sure no one could hear.

"Rikki, drop the act," Cleo urged me, with a smile. "I'll see you later _O.K._?"

"You can't go in there – I'm _telling _you," I begged her.

"Ri – kki," Cleo whined, annoyed at me. "This is getting old!"

"You don't understand," I pleaded for her to stay. "If you go in there, people will freak out."

I knew that if she walked into the Juicent, people would call the police, saying that Cleo Setori was somehow alive. She would be put under all kinds of testing.

"You're starting to freak me out," Cleo informed me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_," I promised. "Just _please _trust me."

"Rikki, I didn't die, I know someone's putting you up to this! Just drop it, I'll see you later," Cleo backed away and headed to the Juicenet.

I tried to process everything that just happened, my best friend had apparently risen from the dead, and had no idea about it. Was this even possible? I knew it was her, it just _was_. I could tell – by the look in her eyes. It was Cleo, but she had to stay out of there. Just then, I snapped back into reality, and started to run after Cleo. I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up with her. It was no use, Cleo was already entering the cafe. I ran in, right after her. Emma looked over, and dropped the tray she was holding, causing all the empty glass cups to shatter.

"C – Cleo?" Emma managed to get out, once she ran over to Cleo. "Is it really you?"

I could tell this conversation wasn't going anywhere fast, and so I grabbed Emma and Cleo by the arm, and led them outside.

"Look," I announced to both of them. "People have seen you, and are already calling the police, reporting your existence."

"Why?" Cleo plainly asked.

"Because you – you _died_!" Emma told Cleo, causing Cleo to flinch.

"You're both starting to scare me, what are you talking about?!" Cleo demanded.

"Just come with us, we need to make sure the Police don't find you, if they do, they'll put you under all sorts of testing, and not to mention they'll find out that we're mermaids," Emma informed Cleo.

"O.K.," Cleo shook her head, still not really understanding how she could've died, but finally trusting us.

In the distance, we heard cars pulling up to the Juicenet, ambulances. They all were coming for Cleo. We tried to run, but they were faster. They caught Cleo, and put her in the back of the ambulance.

"Cleo!" I cried, not wanting to loose her again.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1! Do you guys like this idea? Please REVIEW! They really help me to write more chapters. Thanks! (Fixed two spelling mistakes that I didn't do right! Sorry about that guys! XD)


	2. Chapter 2

_Heeeelllllooo! Here is chapter 2, and I hope you are all enjoying this so far! Thank you, "Poemwriter98" for being the first reviewer! Also, I made three spelling mistakes on the last one, but I fixed it! ( I blame my spellchecker xD This time I'll double – check it) Please don't forget to review! Thanks!_

* * *

Cleo's POV:

"Who are you?" I screeched at the people putting me in the ambulance. "Why do you have me here?"

"We need you to calm down Cl - " I cut the nurse off by my yelling.

"How do you know my name? _Why _am I here?"

"Please, calm down," The nurse told me, angering me.

"I want to go home!" I yelled at the nurse, in hysterics.

I had been ripped away from my life, all after Rikki and Emma started acting like I'd died. All I know is, yesterday I was riding in a car, and then I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up on the beach. Then everyone started going all crazy about how I died!

"I want to know why I'm here," I demanded.

The nurse sighed, giving up. "Since I'm required to tell you why we're taking you, I will. You were pronounced dead in a car accident 6 months ago, and now you're alive."

"That's not true," I scoffed at the idea, but I got the feeling that maybe something really had gone on.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the information we have Mrs. Setori," The same nurse replied.

I sighed, and sunk into a corner or the moving vehicle. I buried my head in my hands. Where did everything go so wrong?

Emma's POV:

She died. I know she did. It _wasn't _the wrong person they buried, it _was _Cleo. It didn't make any sense. All I knew, was that we had to get her out of '_observation_' before they found out our secret.

"We need a plan," I told Rikki, which snapped her out of her daydream.

"Like?" Rikki questioned me.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Well," Rikki responded, looking up at me. "I think I've got something."

"Let's hear it," Emma encoraged me.

"O.K., if we get into where Cleo's being held," I began, only to have Emma cut me off.

"Well, that's the entire problem! If we could get in there, we could just sneak her out, but how do we get to her in the first place?"

"I guess so," I admitted. "Well there is such a thing as just sneaking in – right?"

Emma sighed, "Looks like we don't have many other options."

"Wait," I thought of a detail in the plan. "We could sneak in by creating some _issues_ with a certain mermaid magic that we have."

Emma seemed to like the idea. "O.K., when do we go?"

"What about," I replied, thinking. "tonight?"

"Fine," Emma nodded her head in agreement.

I took in a deep breath, preparing for the plan of a lifetime.

Cleo's POV:

They escorted me to a testing room, where they were about to give a shot. Didn't that mean – rubbing alcohol? Which also meant, liquid, which also meant a tail! I started to protest the shot,

"Is that _really necessary_?"

The nurse responded to me plainly, "Yes, it is."

"It doesn't so happen I have a way to say no?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," The nurse informed me.

She applied the rubbing alcohol, making me cringe from knowing what would soon happen. My golden tail soon appeared in place of my legs, making me fall to the floor, and the nurse shreak.

"Help!" She cried. "There's a mermaid!"

When doctors came bursting through the door, they started taking notes, taking pictures, much to my horror.

"We can't let anyone know about this," The head scientist told the crew. "We must escort her to a secluded area, where there will be testing. The authorities would never approve, so, we have to make it quiet, O.K.?"

"We're kidnapping her?" One of the doctors asked, without even an ounce of guilt.

"Yes, Phil," He replied, with a smile. "And we'll all be bringing our families to move there! Because, really, this will take a great deal of time."

After a few hours, when they were done taking pictures and talking amongst themselves, I gathered some information they had talked about. They were kidnapping me tonight, in a few hours. Once they moved me, no one would _ever _be able to find me. I sighed, and started to repeat the same question I kept asking. Where did everything go so wrong?

Emma's POV:

We quietly snuck into the hospital, and managed to locate Cleo's room. We cracked the door open, to find Cleo sitting there, as a mermaid. We both ran inside the room, making Cleo jump

"Cleo, are you O.K.?" Emma asked her.

"Why did they want me here in the first place?" Cleo questioned us. "I mean I know that _now _they want me because I'm a fish, but, why?"

"We told you," I insisted. "You died, six months ago."

"It must've been a mistake!" Cleo told us, but I shook my head.

"It _was _you," I promised. Cleo took in a deep breath,

"That can't be," She reasoned "seeing as I'm here, right now!"

"Look, Cleo," Emma began. "I want answers just as much as you do, but right now, we need to get you out of here, because it looks like they already found out our secret."

"Our?" A voice came from the door, making me jump up to my feet. "So your fish too I take it?"

"No," Emma calmly replied. "Of course not."

We couldn't get caught too, if we did, there would be no one to rescue Cleo, or us.

"We'll just see about that, now won't we?" The doctor in the doorway replied. He quickly dipped a towel in a cup of water, and wiped water on the both of us. We tried to run, we tried to, but it didn't work. Now, we were all captured.

Once they had gotten us to their van, in secrecy, there was a 19 hour drive – at least that's what the doctors said – until we were put in their facility, in tanks. We treaded the surface of the water, and looked around, dreading the fact that we were just put into our worst nightmare. The only good thing, was that Cleo was here. Not here as in, being tested with is, I mean as in _alive. _It sounded crazy, but it was true. She _was _alive.

* * *

_That's all for chapter 2! I hope it was long enough, so please leave a REVIEW if you enjoyed this, or didn't enjoy this! Thank youu!_


End file.
